El hijo de Caos
by Darkmiss01
Summary: Atenea había jurado pureza, sin embargo alguien más no esta de acuerdo con ella, pues de su sangre tiene que nacer aquel que corrija el error de la primera gran blasfemia. (Capítulos en proceso de editar)
1. Prologo

El hijo del Caos.

Prólogo

Hace mucho eones, milenios, eras cuando solo existía la nada, algo del interior de la misma explotó. No se sabe a ciencia acierta que lo causo, sin embargo de ahí salió una figura que no pudo ser considerada ser, dios, titán ni humano. Sin embargo esa criatura obtuvo la forma de ellos.

Esta se hizo llamar Caos, porque su sola existencia dio inicio a la creación. Era poderosa, No obstante se sentía solo por ser la única forma pensante. Por lo que de su cuerpo comenzó a salir otras como él. Sin embargo conforme pasaba el tiempo, supo que esas pequeñas criaturas que llamaba hijos era diferente. No lograban igual su poder y conciencia. Por lo que comenzó a juntarlas en par, para que al menos no tuvieran la desdicha de estar solas como él estuvo en un comenzó.

Dandoles una identidad con un nombre es que nacieron su dulce Nix, su oscuro Erebo, su violento Tartaro, el juguetón Eros y la amplia Gea. De su voz les había dicho de que en él iba a nacer aquellos que lo acompañaría. Siendo su igual y compañero; y así como lo había dicho, dos de sus hijos rápidamente se unieron para dar a luz a otros dos que se acompañarían, Éter y Hémera.

Sin embargo, la ingenuidad de su pensamiento, lo hizo pecar de inocencia, llevándose la primera gran decisión cuando su amplia tierra se negó a seguir su voz, cometiendo la primera afrenta contra el padre y copiando la labor del mismo. Desde su vientre salió el hijo y esposo de la Tierra, Urano.

Caos vio fascinado y horrorizado lo que su hija hizo. Viendo que del niño salido de la tierra nacería una estirpe poderosa, pero imperfecta. Que caerían sobre ellos el pecado de la hija desobediente. Que buscarían la parte que la madre se había negado tomar desde un principio. Pero mientras buscaba hacer entrar en razón a su hija, no se percató que de su primogénita seguiría los pasos de su hermana. Saliendo de ella, seres poderosos e incompletas. Oscuros como la madre, que al final serían observados como seres imperfectos, aunque amados por su madre y padre político.

Decepcionado de sus hijos se ocultó en las profundidades del universo sin lograr completar su tarea, en poder entregar al compañero faltante a sus otros dos hijos. Busco alejarse de ellos. Pasó mucho tiempo hasta que algo lo hizo estremecerse, buscó la causa de ellos, solo para descubrir que el mundo que había conocido no era lo mismo, vio a su hija lastimaba llorando por sus hijos.

Cuando le cuestionó la razón solo pudo darle la razón de su error, pues del hijo con el que se unió, con las eras sucumbió a la ambición de su poder negando a su descendencia, ocultándolos al interior de ella y su hermano Tártaro. Ellos se liberaron con el liderazgo del más joven de sus hijos. Entraron en guerra con el padre, logrando derrocarlo, pero este en su agonía, condenó a su descendencia a lo que sería su maldición por el resto de la existencia. Una lucha entre padres e hijos, y ahora eran los hijos de Gea que luchaban contra su descendencia, siendo ese estallido que lo despertó el final de la misma.

Pudo ver como el hijo que derrotó al padre, caía ante el suyo. El Hijo del Hijo de Gea no tuvo consideración de encerrar a la descendencia de ella en el interior de su violento, mientras el juguetón solo podía observar decepcionado de lo que su hermana había provocado por su desobediencia. Sintiendo un rastro de ira por las acciones que ese nuevo niño que se autoproclamaba rey de la tierra, gobernador sobre sus iguales y su madre. Ese ser así como sus hermanos y hermanas se hicieron llamar dioses, mientras los vencidos fueron llamados titanes.

Sólo pudo dejar una pequeña advertencia de que sus acciones solo tendría graves consecuencias si es que seguían en ese camino. Mediante uno de los descendientes de aquellos "titanes", hizo llegar a ellos una advertencia, en forma de profecía para hacerles entrar un poco de razón en sus palabras al resto de las criaturas presentes; más este último fue callado y encerrado en un tormento por el resto de la eternidad. Sin que sus palabras fueran escuchadas más que por algunos pocos.

Pudo expresar su decepción por las decisiones tomadas por esas nuevas criaturas en no evitar que la madre buscara venganza por sus hijos caídos. Naciendo de ella criaturas violentas que solo ponían en peligro su propio bienestar. Sin embargo la astucia de una joven doncella los hizo caer, logrando demostrar su inteligencia y gratitud, así como la búsqueda del perdón de la madre dolida.

Finalmente Gea acepta su derrota y se retiró del mundo inmortal, no sin antes dar unas últimas palabras al nuevo "rey" para no ser vista nunca más. Mientras tanto Caos observa a la descendencia de Gea multiplicarse, viendo la unión que se daba entre ellos al igual que la tierra. Creando criaturas a su semejanza, con la que encontraron placer unirse con ellas para dar el nacimiento a seres extraños que eran nombraban como semidioses.

Todo eso le pareció un escandaloso, más no pudo objetar palabra alguno. Como su pudiera leer sus pensamientos, la doncella todavía estaba para darle razón de seguir observando ese nuevo mundo haciéndolo menos escandaloso para su gusto. Por lo que decidió observar a aquella mujer que intervenía en su cabeza, logró ver que esa jovenzuela tenía un destino mucho más haya a la que su rey deseaba darle, pudo ver que ella estaba destinada a lo grande. Solo una ocasión tuvo para hablar con ella en la forma más inofensiva que no lo haría sospechar de lo que era. De esa única experiencia la hizo saber que estaba en lo razón de haber encontrado la diferencia entre los hijos de Gea. Solo tenía que hablar nuevamente con ella para que le ayudaran a reparar el error de su hija. Pero todos sus planes se vieron interrumpidos cuando el rey convenció a la doncella a no cometer el "error" que su abuela y bisabuela.

Vio los limpios ojos de la diosa, jurando sobre las aguas oscuras sólo para observar la felicidad del padre. Siendo esas palabras, la gota que derramo el vaso de la paciencia. Luego del juramento de la doncella de no permitiría manchar, ni albergar vida en su vientre, ni tomar un huevo suyo o la semilla de un contrario a ella, sin importar su origen divino ni mortal por toda la eternidad. Caos apareció, una pequeña parte de su ser hizo temblar la Tierra, los océanos y el inframundo, toda la creación sintió la presencia del primero de todos ellos. Con el poder de su cosmos, sólo los ojos del rey pudieron ver la oscura e imponente silueta del primero.

"escuchar mis palabras, hijo del padre deshonrado, eh visto los corazones de quienes gobiernas y solo veo piezas incompletas. Este reino que hacer llamar Olimpo desaparecerá. Así como paso al padre y al padre del padre. Este fue la sentencia y por mucho que quieras mover los hilos, sucederá. Esas son mis palabras, esas son mis ordenes, pues de aquella doncella que juro pureza nacerá un rey, rey de reyes, con él iniciara una era donde los errores acabaran, y la acción de la primera pecadora serán borradas

No volvió aparecer en ese mundo luz, aun cuando el rey lo buscó. Fue a parar al reino de oscuridad, donde conoció a su oscuro gobernante, pidíendole que no revelara su ubicación ni presencia. Fue a parar donde reposaba su dulce noche, para dar comienzo a la creación del último de sus hijos. Tal vez era momento de volver a reformar nuevamente ese mundo de cambios.

Continuara…

* * *

Primer capitulo Editado.


	2. Cap I Creación

El hijo de Caos.

Capítulo 1

Oculto en una habitación que tiene su dulce Nix. Exclusivamente para su uso propio. Se desprende de todo objeto material que estuviera en el cuerpo. En su mente, imagina la forma en la que tendría ese hijo. Ya que no puede arriesgarse a mostrarlo como lo que es el resto de sus hijos. Él sería diferente, sería poderoso como ellos, pero frágil como las criaturas que hicieron esos "dioses".

Tomó de su cuerpo la sangre y la carne, la dio forma en su vientre para que naciera como un efímero mortal. Poseería la forma de un cuerpo humano que pudiera pasar desapercidido en un primer momento a la hora de la muerte. Pero su mente y pensamientos están vacíos como un cascarón. Sería un misterio, y la carnada adecuada de lo que no podría negar la doncella en descubrir, su nuevo hijo sería perfecto para ella, así como ella para él.

Sin dolor alguno. De su interior sale una criatura pequeña, desnuda sin rastro de pelo. La mira por un momento antes de acunarla en su pecho. Este se renueve como si buscara la forma más cómoda para quedarse dormida en los brazos de Caos. La deidad ignorando los movimientos del infante con el dedo indice toca la frente del recien nacido para que comenzara a crecer. Pasando por los más tiernos años hasta los más tardíos y finalmente llegue a la flor de su adultez, era una criatura tan imperfecta que era perfecto para la misión. Lo examinó viendo la figura pequeña que era ese hombre sin vida, lo obligó a abrir los ojos para ver que estaba vacíos, sin color alguno, siendo esta la prueba de que no poseía vida, la única diferencia que tenía de un humano común y corriente.

Con cuidado, como se trata de un objeto fragil, lo deposita en el suelo. Crea de la misma oscuridad una tela para cubrir la desnudez de su sangre. Toma distancia para verlo mucho mejor, se percató de que el cabello había adquirido un color peculiar, nunca lo había visto, ni sus hijos habían adquirido un tono tan azul que le recordaba los dominios de uno de los nuevos reyes, ¿acaso significaba algo? Niega con la cabeza, todavía no hay tiempo para pensar en esas pequeñas cosas.

"Espero que no sea la última vez que nos veamos hijo mío" extiende las manos ocultando las cuencas vacías, deposita en él lo único que pudiera tener por ser igual a la doncella joven, esos ojos curiosos que lo identifican como su hijo. "no puedo igualarlos, pero poseerán la misma esencia marcándote como su igual. Tus ojos serán la única cosa que te llevarán con tu compañera"

Retiro las manos, para ver las gemas verdes en el rostro de su hijo, este con la mirada perdida, no pierde el instante para verlo. Era el primer encuentro con el hijo, este extiende la mano y acaricia la mejilla de su hijo, para transmitirle un poco de vida en el cuerpo. Las pálidas mejillas lentamente se van tornando carmesí, mientras el pecho lentamente comenzaba a subir y bajar. Lentamente el hombre fue enfocando su alrededor. Siendo la primera cosa que observasé a su creador, Caos que no puede ocultar la felicidad en su rostro por verlo vivo.

"¿Quién eres?" Caos escucha las primeras palabras de su nuevo hijo.

"no me recordarás, más tú serás y eres el más amado de mis hijos"

"¿Por qué?"

"porque en ti, depositar la más importante de las tareas"

"¿Acaso tengo un propósito?" Caos guardo silencio. "¿Acaso tengo que hacer algo?". Silencio.

"Con el tiempo lo sabrás hijo, lo único que puedo decirte, es que tu corazón sera el guía a tu favor. Porque yo soy su creador, y conozco cada uno de sus secretos, pues en él albergaras los más limpios sentimientos a la persona que yo mismo escogí pues ella ... "se queda callado, no hay que contestar la verdad, todavía no era el tiempo. "ve hijo mio, ve" se despide de él, mientras lo envía en forma de cometa a un rincón del mundo donde le depara su destino.

Se queda en silencio. Tener mucho tiempo, así que con su poder le la forma a la habitación que su dulce noche para que apareciera un diván para que pueda descansar, luego de su tarea. Se queda acostado con los ojos cerrados, sin embargo algo abre la puerta de su habitación.

En el marco del cuerpo, la silueta de la primogénita del creador se aparece. Caos se incorpora un poco, solo para tomar asiento en el diván. La obscura diosa lo ve sin pudor al tener a su padre desnudo al frente de ella. Después de todo, es hace un par de milenios cuando comenzaron a vestir túnicas y faldas, y él todavía no estaba familiarizado por las nuevas reglas , que esos "gobernantes" celestiales les dictaban.

"padre, vi algo salir de aquí, ¿acaso es una nueva creación?"

"se puede decir que si"

"¿Acaso se hizo algo que te molestó?"

"al contrario, es momento de poner en orden las cosas. Comenzar a cobrar la deuda que la pecadora cometió"

"Padre ..., no hay que ser tan duro con Gea, es solo una niña"

"una niña que dio un mal ejemplo, y que ahora mismo su descendencia me hizo que despertará y rompiera mi juramento"

"por favor padre, no saben lo que hacen"

"no, sabía lo que hacían, así como sabías lo que se atentabas al desobedecerme"Algo capta la atencción de Caos. "vengan niños dejen que los vea con más claridad"

Las dos figuras ocultas a las faltas de Nix caminan al frente. Nix temerosa, busca acercarse, pero la mirada de su padre la hace desistir. Eran dos jóvenes, tan iguales como su consentida, pero puede ver en ellos la intensidad del poder que representaba. Ambos infantes quedaron al frente del mayor, aunque mantenían la cabeza agachada para no observar al creador del universo.

"¿Quienes son?, nunca los habían visto, mi memoria hace que recuerde a Mor, Momo, Geas, Keres, son tan iguales como diferentes.

Señala a uno de los jovenes, que por un instante levanto la cara para verloy rápidamente bajo el rostro.

"¿Sabes la relación que tienen esos nombres?". El señalado asiente. "habla"

"ellos son mis hermanos mayores"

"muy bien, eres un niño muy listo, dime, ¿Cual es tu nombre?"

"todavía no lo tengo, mi madre no me ha dado nadie hasta que descubra que soy digno de él"

"ya veo, y creo que has sido digno de eso, eres el primero después de mucho tiempo que me has visto a la cara, a excepción de mis hijos y no me observa como un enemigo, ... que te parece si te llamamos Thanatos"

"señ ..."

"no soy tu señor, soy familia, así como tú eres para mi, y tu pequeño" mira al otro hermano "tienes algo que decir"

"no, no tengo nada que decir"

"entiendo, y dime que es lo que tienes en tus manos." El joven extiende la mano sacando entre los dedos, hilos dorados. Caos trata de tocarlos pero estos se desintegran a su contacto "fascinante, es como si fuera polvo"

El joven agacha la cabeza al suelo. La madre muestra su apoyo en su hijo tocando respectivamente sus hombros, para trasmitirle un poco de paz.

"mi hijo nació con ellos" habla la noche. "Durante mucho tiempo buscó que tuvieran forma, pero nada, estos se niegan a obedecer"

"esto es ... porque esto no tienen forma mi dulce noche, estos hilos tiene algo oculto."Despega su atención de los hilos para ver a su hija. "Tienes hijos dignos de tu sangre, sin embargo..." Se vuelve acostar dandoles la espalda. "Tengo que decirle que tengan cuidado con el poder, porque el tenerlo se atiende a una gran responsabilidad"

"padre, ¿acaso sus ojos vieron algo? ¿sabes algo que nosotros no?"

"mis labios se quedarán sellados" Ignora las preguntas. "se abrirá cuando sea el momento indicado"

Se quedó acostado en el diván y cae en el inconsciente. Una serie de figuras se forman, mientras que un hijo y la doncella juntos, es una bella imagen que lo hace sonreír.

Continuara ...

* * *

 **Invitado: Hola. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que te guste el siguiente, procuraré seguir actualizando. Saludos.** **Luego nos leemos.**

 **Pd: Segundo capitulo editado.**


	3. Cap II Atenea

El hijo de Caos.

Capitulo II. Atenea.

Atenea, hija de Zeus y la primera reina, Metis. Diosa de la sabidura, civilización, justicia, habilidad, estrategía, de las ciencias y la guerra, Patrona de la ciudad conmemorada a su nombre Athenas , guía de héroes gloriosos que han pedido sus consejos. Favorita y mano de derecha del rey del Olimpo, y ahora protectora del mundo conocido.

Nunca se había imaginado de todas las cosas que había hecho, después de haber salido de la cabeza de su padre, en medio de la Titanomaquia. La lucha en la que había participado a un lado de su padre, tíos y hermanos. Sin embargo y tal vez la más grande de sus aventuras fue en conocer al ser que dio inicio al universo. Aun podía ven en sus memorias el grito de Cronos cuando le cayó el último de los rayos de Zeus, derribándolo y enviándolo al Tartaro junto al resto de los titanes. Las manos de Gea tratando, en vano, salvar al último de sus hijos de caer en las profundidades del sitio era la imagen más desgarradora de todo el conflicto, más no había comparación de todo las vidas que el antiguo rey había destrozado, era un pequeño precio para el nuevo cambio.

La victoria había sido para los dioses y tal vez la hubieran disfrutado luego de todos los sacrificios, no obstante una fuerza hizo presencia. Gea, que lloraba por la pérdida de sus hijos, miro y corrió a dirección de esa energía. Todos los dioses presentes se extrañaron por el comportamiento de la diosa madre, por no les quedo de otra forma que seguirla.

Grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Gea, Nix, Erebos, Eros y Tártaro reunidos en donde estaba esa misteriosa energía. Nunca antes se habían juntado las fuerzas del universo en un punto. Todos ellos habían formado un círculo mirando al interior del este. En una combinación de luz y sombras la silueta de una persona iba formándose. Si no fuera porque unos instantes atrás habían tenido un combate, hubieran estado maravillados por la aparición de ese ser. Todos los dioses se tuvieron que ponerse en guardia, explotando su cosmos, en caso de que ese nuevo ser, quisiera enfrentar el poderío del Olimpo.

-padre.- la voz de Gea y Nix, desconcertó a todos ellos.

La diosa, la madre de todos ellos, llamada a esa criatura padre. Todos ellos dejaron las armas caer al suelo, cuando los primeros se acercaron al recién llegado preguntando cosas que ellos no podía identificar, finalmente la diosa madre buscaba los brazos de ese padre que todos ellos desconocían.

-Gea.

-Padre, yo…

-no digas nada hija, sin embargo no tengo idea ni la razón de mi despertar.

-yo…-Gea se observaba temerosa por sus palabras- tengo la respuesta.

La diosa levanto su cosmos, mientras se fundía con la de sus padre, el padre cerro los ojos hasta que los abrió nuevamente, al mismo tiempo que la diosa apagaba el suyo.

-veo que tu sangre a causado más desastre de lo que imaginaba.

-padre, por favor

-no tengo porque resolver tu error- interrumpe a la tierra- sin embargo hace tiempo que perdone tu error.

-padre, yo lamento mucho mi ambición, el deseo de ser como tú me encamino a hacer lo que hice, se que te he decepcionado, sin embargo por favor Padre..., tienes que vengar a mis hijos…por favor por todo el amor que aun conservo en mi cor…

-Tu- La voz de Zeus hizo que los más antiguos miraran e interrumpieran el dialogo de la diosa madre -¿Quién eres?

El recién llegado miro a Zeus, no había expresión en su rostro, ni los profundos y oscuros ojos mostraban algo que pudiera decirles

-Me llamo Caos, soy quien creo a Nix, Erebo, Eros, Tartaro y Gea, soy a quien le dice padre. Nacido de la nada inicial, soy quien dio y vio el inicio de todo.

\- tu eres…-susurro uno de los jóvenes presentes.

-soy la primera creatura existente en el universo

-entonces, eso quiere decir que Tu y yo somos los gobernantes del universo-La voz de Zeus hizo que la mayoría de los presentes, especialmente a los descendientes directos de Caos .

-maldito- dijo Tártaro- como osas hacer comparación de tu patética existencia con la de mi padre.

-detente Tartaro.

Caos intercambio miradas con los presentes, especialmente con aquellos que llegaron detrás de Gea .

-veo que son los nuevos… ¿descendientes de tu estirpe Gea?

-esos no son nada mío, son unos parias que se atrevieron a levantarse contra su padre, mi hijo Cronos.

-nosotros somos los que vencimos a los titanes, es el nuevo orden del cosmos.- inquiere Zeus contrarrestando a su abuela – diosa Gea, acepte la realidad de las cosas, hay un nuevo orden y yo soy su líder, les ofrezco la oportunidad de ser parte de algo que nos convendrá a todos, ustedes seguirán viviendo, mientras nosotros gobernamos el cosmos.

\- creo que al igual que mi hija, son ignorantes. – interviene Caos, ignorando las palabras de Zeus.

-¿que dices?- dice Zeus inquieto por las negativa.

-el universo así como el cosmos no tiene un orden, estas y a la vez no, es por eso que me llaman Caos, porque mi sola existencia altero el orden ya existente, son una aberración solitaria nacida de la nada, de mi inicio lo que ustedes llaman vida…mi deber es regresarle al universo su orden, y aunque no lo crean su sola existencia representa una amenaza al orden.

Los dioses se tensaron al saber que ese ser que apenas conocían era un enemigo a vencer, todos ellos desenvainando las armas por cualquier ataque, sin embargo ninguno de ellos se esperó sentir el súbito levantamiento del cosmos de los primordiales detrás de Caos.

-¡ya basta!- La potente voz, aun sin mostrar algún sentimiento, era muy clara para ambas partes, especialmente para los primeros-¡no deseo que se de una guerra, que pueda destruir al Universo!

-pero padre…-dice Nix, con suplica.-Estos nuevas criaturas no las conoce, pueden ser mucho más peligrosas de lo que fueron los hijos de Gea, por favor padre entienda nuestro sentir.

-Por Favor señor, al menos déjenos demostrar que nosotros podemos traer ese orden que usted tanto busca- dice una dulce y serena voz.

Caos arquea una ceja, busca con la vista la persona que dijo tales palabras

-por favor voz misteriosa, da un paso a delante.

Del grupo de los dioses salió una joven armada de lanza y escudo, tenía el rostro cubierto por un casco, sin embargo lograba observar unos cuantos cabellos castaños, la diosa levanto el rostro dejando que sus ojos se cruzaran con la de Caos, unos ojos verde contra el rojillo de Caos. La joven al frente de su grupo, se arrodilla ante la primera criatura, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, pero más a su líder y a la primera deidad.

\- Seños Caos, me llamo Atenea. Hija de nuestro líder Zeus, por favor concédenos solo una oportunidad para vivir, nuestra existencia hasta ahora solo se visto involucrada en una lucha constante.. ., apenas estos segundos en la que podemos respirar la podemos considerar como paz, y es por eso que por favor señor, el primero de todos nosotros, concédenos el demostrarle que podemos traer ese equilibrio que usted tanto defiende, no deseamos ser una molestia.

El silencio incomodo por ambas partes se instauro entre la joven deidad y el primero de todos ellos, Caos sin despejar la mirada de la mujer, levanta ligeramente su cosmos, envolviendo a la diosa, esta levanta la cabeza, buscando alguna explicación. Todos los dioses se pusieron a la defensiva por su acaso tenían que luchar.

"no te haré nada, joven criatura" Atenea escucha la voy a Caos en sus pensamientos. "necesito saber si lo que me dices es verdad, una vez deje que mi ingenuidad dictara mis acciones, y mira lo que resulto, su mera existencia es consecuencias de mi falta de imaginación"

La castaña permitió que Caos indagara en sus pensamientos, mientras el primero verificaba las palabras de la diosa, pudo ver las imágenes de la diosa donde la lucha entre esos nombrados dioses contra los que nombraban titanes. La lucha no solo había sido una lucha de poder, sino la sangre de todos ellos solo hacía que sintiera que las entrañas se revolvieran, sus ojos pudieron ver toda la creación que el había dado poder destruirse mutuamente, llevo una de las manos hacia sus ojos para evitar que miraran su expresión de asco, por lo que vio. Nada de eso se comparada de los primeros milenios en la que vivió con sus hijos, toda esa combinación de sangre y dolor era mucho de lo que podía observar. Salió de la mente de la diosa. Caos dio media vuelta dándole algunos pasos hacia sus hijos.

-Dejaré que hagan su voluntad.-Todos los Hijos de caos miraron sorprendidos por la decisión del primer, Gea incluso tomo al primer por los hombros, escucharon los reclamos de la madre en una lengua que nunca habían escuchado.

-sin embargo- dice Caos.- hago la advertencia, pues de las acciones que se han jurado realizar se harán, no detendré de sus acciones, sin embargo a ustedes solo les doy una oportunidad para gobernarse… si no logran el equilibrio que necesita el universo, no dejare que mi debilidad me detenga, y ni tus palabras me harán desistir- Se dirige a la diosa.-entendido.

-si señor, verá que nosotros no lo decepcionaremos.

Caos se retiró del sitio, seguido de sus hijos, Gea siendo la última en irse, miró con odio a la diosa y sus allegados. Juró por la sangre que corría en sus venas que pagarían lo que habían causado.

No paso mucho cuando una nueva estirpe amenazó el nuevo orden, aquellas gigantes figuras humanoides habían invadido el nuevo hogar de los dioses, El Olimpo. Exclamaban la sangre de los dioses por su madre, Gea. Nuevamente la alianza de todos los dioses se tuvo que hacer, una amenaza en la que el nuevo espectador observaba como buscaban una solución, y mientras la sangre y el dolor nuevamente volvía a estar presentes, las divisiones internas comenzaban a ser notorias. Los gritos de ira de uno de los reyes se escucharon con claridad en todos los habitantes del Olimpo. Aquel donde los oscuros hijos de Caos habitaban exclamaba la traición de su sangre, su hermano al meterse a las faldas de su esposa, mientras el otro rey exclamaba con gran furia la misma casi traición de su hermano, pues el rey de reyes estuvo a punto de engañar a la mujer de su hermano, por poco siendo la segunda víctima de la traición de sangre.

Con gran decepción, la diosa solo podía callar las acciones que cometía su padre, cuando envió al segundo señor de la guerra a capturar las cabezas de sus enemigos, regresando meses después con tatuajes en su piel de la hazaña, pero con la mirada perdida por el baño de sangre en la que tuvo que presenciar solo para lograr darle una efímera victoria contra sus enemigos, el señor de la guerra había perdido más que cualquiera de los participantes de la nueva guerra.

Atenea sabía que esto solo podía causar el disgusto de Caos, el señor había sido claro a la única condición para que pudieran vivir, pues si ellos no lograban llegar al equilibrio que el pedía, entonces él intervendría para hacer su voluntad, y eso equivaldría su extinción. Armándose nuevamente con su armadura y en compañía de Nike, tuvo que organizar las fuerzas del Olimpo que habían disminuido drásticamente cuando Hades dio la espalda a sus hermanos y rey, cuando Perséfone, la esposa de este dio a luz a Zagreo y vio la herencia de su padre, mientras Poseidon juro sobre las violentas aguas del Estigia que solo se involucraría cuando su reino se viera en peligro.

Los dos reyes del cosmos le dieron la espalda a su soberano, no obstante la diosa salío en defensa de su padre. Con la ayuda de Apolo gracias a sus estrategias y con la fuerza bruta de Ares. Los tres hijos de Zeus, pudieron lograr darle jaque para que Zeus y los pocos aliados que todavía mantenía pudieran derrotar a los hijos de Gea, aunque todo reconocimiento y gloria fue señalada para ella, logrando sembrar la semilla de celos y envidia en uno de ellos, mientras la voz de Eris le susurraba palabras venenosas contra la favorita de Zeus.

Y a pesar de que la victoria cantaba sus himnos a los vencedores, Atenea estaba consiente de que la lucha solo dejaba en evidencia la inestabilidad que tenía el nuevo reino. Sin deseos de festejar, fue con Gea que lloraba sobre los restos de sus hijos. Finalmente cedió su derrota. Dio por terminado esta lucha más que por orgullo o aceptar su error, no deseaba ver más hijos suyos muertos sobre su amplio pecho que la hizo desistir la liberación de los titanes.

-Diosa Gea- dijo Atenea luego de que la diosa encerrara en sus entrañas a los gigantes, mientras el Olimpo celebrada su nueva victoria- no logro entender su pesar, dado que mi vientre nunca a albergado viva alguna, por lo que me es desconocido saber lo que es enterrar un hijo.

-entonces no lograras entender mi dolor, hija de Zeus.-replica Gea.

\- y es por eso que acepto gustosa cualquier castigo que usted desee caer sobre mi persona, no le reprochare nada de lo que pueda pasarme, así que por favor diosa madre, solo le pido que perdone a mis pares por todo el daño que has tenido que sufrir.

La conversación entre la madre tierra y ella fue larga, que incluso Helios las descubrió mientras traía la luz a las tierras misticas sobre el carro de fuego, Gea desahogo su enojo, así como el deseo, que la mayoría de las madres suele tener para procurar el bienestar de sus hijos, es en ese punto cuando las charlas entre ambas diosas se hicieron constantes, hasta que llegó el punto donde Atenea se la paso viviendo sobre la tierra más que en el Olimpo, descubriendo nuevas ideas y pensamientos sobre su perspectiva con el mundo, era mucho más de lo que había visto, pues no solo había sangre, dolor y gritos, también había paz, amistad, amor entre sus habitantes. Era un ambiente que nunca antes había tenido la oportunidad de experimentas y eso… le agradaba.

Pidió permiso a Zeus y Gea pasar una temporada para explorar las tierras que se encontraban sin explorar sobre Gea, ambos aceptaron gustosos, aunque este primero le hizo jurar a la diosa evitar las tentaciones de su belleza podía causar a los hombres. La diosa aunque indignada acepto las palabras de su padre, más que por obligación que gusto propio, porque significaba la poca confianza que le tenía el rey de los dioses a su persona, pero dejando el mal sabor, se despidió de sus aliados hacia lo que sería la primera vez que exploraba la tierra sin tener que preocuparse al aseso, a la agresión, a la violencia del campo de batalla. Sentir los cálidos rayos del sol, el aroma de la fresca hierba y el viento revolver sus cabellos la hicieron sentirse extraña y a la vez feliz. Construyó una residencia donde pasaría el tiempo descansando, y pudiera llegar con ella en cada uno de sus viajes por todo el Egeo. Con forme pasaba el tiempo y su convivencia se había habitual entre las pequeñas criaturas llamadas hombres, en su pecho se formaban un sentimiento por aquellos.

Cuando paso el tiempo estipula por su rey, no había otra idea más que estar en la tierra, para vivir ahí. Fue todo un escándalo, en la que los tres reyes tuvieron una larga discusión con respeto a la idea de la diosa, y si bien Hades y Poseidon veían una gran oportunidad para la diosa que buscaba explorar el mundo, también estaban en contra, pues significaba la anexión de los otros reinos, y aunque en el pasado ella había sido una gran aliada, los tiempos cambian y la desconfianza era lo de hoy para los tres reyes. Poseidon finalmente acepto, siempre y cuando no interviniera en sus acciones contra aquellos humanos que fueran en su contra, mientras tanto Hades acepto siempre que la diosa recordara su lugar en el cosmos, y respetara los designios del destino.

Es ahí cuando Atenea volvió a la tierra a un lugar que se había transformado en su hogar, un santuario donde podía explorar los sentimientos que los humanos desarrollaban en lo que era muy efímera su vida, haciéndose de aliados entre reyes y guerreros. Nunca se espero que ellos le juraran lealtad y respeto, nunca se espero que ellos dejaran su vida para volverse sus más leales guardias y que dejaran sus familias, para volverse sus guerreros. Así que ese templo que había sido construido lentamente se iba adaptado a las nuevas necesidades. De aquellos hombre que había jurado lealtad, 11 eran los que resaltaban, que incluyo las estrellas esas figuras celestes los galardonaron con el brillo de las doce constelaciones solares, quedando únicamente una entre ellas que todavía no estaba seguro de dar su bendición y protección.

Es así que ahora, con un lugar donde podía regir, con once guardianes bajo las constelaciones doradas que la cuidaban y protegían estando ausente aquella que representaba la unidad y fraternidad que hace muchas eras atrás Pollux y Castór habían representado. Siendo esto sus últimos pensamientos, dejo de que sus pensamientos divagaran en las profundidades de su mente. La castaña dejo ese día la protección de su guardia mientras recorría los angostos pasajes de las áridas montañas. Los rayos de sol cubrían su hogar, mientras los habitantes del santuario hacían sus actividades como si nada.

Sintió un cosmos aproximarse a la tierra y aunque no era la primera vez que sentía un cosmos atravesar sobre la tierra, era la intensidad del poder que la desconcertó, cargada con su lanza y escudo, se apresura a llegar el punto donde cayo esa energía. Solo esperaba que no fuera una nueva amenaza. Se percata que esa misteriosa fuerza se dirije a su santuario, específicamente, a sus habitaciones, se apresura en llegar, no quería que nadie más se preocupara, especialmente cuando ella podía defenderse por si misma.

Continuara...


	4. Cap III Encuentro

El hijo de Caos.

Capitulo 3. Encuentro I.

"…eres el más amado de mis hijos". Esas eran las únicas palabras que recordaba. No sabía quién había sido el autor de tales palabras, pero las sentía tan auténticas, que le causaban una cierta conformidad en una parte de él. Sin embargo, dicha fase no lograba ayudarle en saber quién era, o que hacía ahí.

No había algo que pudiera dar más información, ni mucho menos le dijera al menos como se llamaba. Había despertado en medio de ese sitio. Este frío y oscuro. Sus ojos tratan de adaptarse en vano a las tenues sombras que lo cubrían. Trata de incorporarse apoyándose con las palmas de sus manos, pero no tuvo la fuerza suficiente para levantarse, por lo que espera un momento para obtener las fuerzas necesarias para volver a intentar levantarse..

Mira por todos lados buscando algo que lo pudiera ayudar a saber el sitio en donde se encontraba, pero nada. Le era extraño despertar en medio de la oscuridad, pero tenía la sensación de que se encontraba en el lugar que le correspondía, y que tal vez solo tenía que esperar para conseguir todas las respuestas que necesitaba.

Vuelve a intentar levantarse, ahora con éxito aunque con un poco de torpeza. Se percata que tenía una estatura proporcionada y que la habitación no era tan grande como pensaba en un primer momento. Se toma su tiempo pues sus piernas todavía no se lograban adaptar completamente a su peso, ni a sostenerlos, ni mucho menos a seguir sus órdenes. Se toma el tiempo para que el cuerpo se acostumbre al peso e instrucciones de la mente. Con algo de torpeza da los primeros pasos hacia un punto brillante que le llama mucho su atención, busca apoyo con las paredes. Con algo de lentitud se dirige hacia ese punto resplandeciente, que lo hace dirigirse ahí como si algo lo llamara.

Llega ahí, solo para descubrir que era un trozo de madera encendida, así como las que le siguen. Se encuentra decepcionado, pero de igual forma eso le ayudo para que sus piernas pudieran tener la fuerza suficiente para poder caminar así un camino iluminado por la luz. Se percata de la soledad y silencio en la que se encuentra.

"¿Donde estoy?" Piensa por un momento. Inundado de sus pensamientos se encuentra hasta que una luz mucho más potente se aparece. Por instinto retrocede y cubre la vista. Cuando sus ojos se topan con una figura que nunca antes había visto, aunque claro no podía decir mucho, especialmente porque no tenía memoria y no sabía que era precisamente lo que tenía al frente.

Era algo alto, pero pequeño a la vez, estaba cubierto con algo que brillaba, qué le llegaba de la mitad, mientras la otra mitad, no era brillosa, pero no dejaba que nadie al descubierto. Tenía una cosa pequeña posaba a un lado, mientras sostenía una cosa larga de le llegaba a la misma altura. Sus ojos no pueden despegar de la vista de aquella cosa. Especialmente porque esa misma cosa lo observaba, pero a diferencia de él, que no tenía idea de que era eso, esta lo mirada como…no sabía como describirlo, eso era nuevo para él. Sin embargo esa mirada no le agradaba, lo hacía sentir menos, especialmente porque eran los únicos que estaba ahí.

-¡di tu nombre!, y ¿que haces en mi templo intruso?-Incluso el como lo dijo era diferente a é clase de lugar se encontraba, porque tenía esa cosa apuntandoló

-¿usted …sabe quién soy?- logro decir, ante todo ese misticismo.

* * *

Atenea se había apresurado a seguir el rastro del misterioso cosmos. Se percata que se dirige hacia algún punto de su templo. Sin deseos de observar a alguno de sus aliados que habitaban en el interior de su santuario, que lo más seguro es que la distraerán y la harían perder el rastro. Hizo uso de su cosmos para transportarse hasta el sitio en donde se detuvo. Sus ojos captaron rápidamente una figura en medio de la oscuridad, y aunque su cosmos había traído momentáneamente un poco de luz, las sombras solo le permitieron observar la forma de un hombre.

El hombre que son mucho esfuerzo lograba ponerse en pie. La observa. Ella no pierde detalle en mirarlo. Aun con un estado decadente, por no decir decrepito, procuraba mantenerse erguido. Nunca antes lo había visto, pero ese estado no le hace desistir y pensar que se tratase de un enemigo o espia. Lo apunta con su baculo y le exige dar su nombre, sin embargo se sorprendió por la respuesta que le dio. ¿Que clase de hombre era? No lo sabía.

-¿Acaso no sabes quien eres?-El hombre niega con la cabeza.- ¿Acaso sabes quien soy yo?.-Vuelve a recibir la misma respuesta.

Atenea guarda silencio, analizando con más atención a sujeto.

-¿Eres el causante de ese poder que sentí unos momento atrás?

-¿Cual poder?-le cuestiona.-Yo... solo se que desperté aquí, no se quien soy, no tengo nombre, al menos que yo lo recuerde..

-¿y no sabes quien eres?...eso es muy raro.- Esto último era más para ella misma.

-¿raro?, ¿Porque?

-en nada...-Continuo reflexionado, sin prestar atención a las preguntas del hombre o que ella misma había dejado de amenazarlo con su alma.-no, imposible, el Olimpo no tiene enemigo alguno, así que es imposible que seas algún espía o subordinado.

-¿que es un subordinado?

La diosa quedo sin palabras. ¿que clase de criatura era, como para no saber que es un subordinado?, ¿Quien era ese joven hombre?

-Me llamo Atenea, hija del poderoso dios Zeus, y la primera reina Metis. Diosa de la sabiduria, y la guerra, patrona de...-Lentamente deja de dictar su titulo cuando observa que el hombre no tiene idea alguna de lo que hablaba, ni mucho menos de quien era ella. Esto le intrigo, su nombre era conocido en los confines del mundo conocido, sus aliados y sus enemigos. ¿Que clase de hombre era? La mirada que le dada simplemente le demostraba la nula idea de quien era, e incluso podía jurar que le tenía miedo. Tal vez su presentación no era la adecuada para una persona que tal vez no recordaba quien era.

-Por favor, dejame ayudarte. no fue mi intención asustarte, ven te ayudaré.

Extiende la mano al hombre, este duda en tomar la manos. Finalmente la toma.

Continuara...


	5. Cap IV Geminis P1

Capitulo 4 Geminis. Parte 1

Hacia mucho tiempo que se había cansado de caminar. Él no era un hombre de tierra, él era un hombre de mar, él provenía de los grandes navegantes del Tiro, hijo de un pescador, que tuvo la mala fortuna de ser acorralado por esos salvajes que se hacían llamar hombres cultos. Lucho para evitar ser capturado. Sin embargo ellos eran más y él solo uno. Lo derribaron, fue colocándolo en la barca, para luego prender en llamas la suya, dejándola a la deriva. Grito que no lo hicieran, que hacía sido hecha cuando era solo un niño, pero sus palabras fueron solo un par de balbuceos para esos hombres que se reían de su infortunía.

Pues claro como no reconocer ese dialecto para saber que esos hombre provenían de otro lado del mar. Solo tuvo una ocasión de escucharlo, cuando era un niño y había acompañado a su padre a los mercados para dejar la pesca de ese día. Había presenciado un conflicto entre un puesto local y un extranjero, siendo la razón para que su mente todavía conservase la pocas palabras que había logrado escuchar de ese hombre foráneo. Su padre le había explicado de esos hombres solo causaban problemas, que se mantuviera alejado de ellos. Pero bueno, ese recuerdo no lo salvada de su condición actual.

Al menos se podía alegrar un poco, cuando un poco antes de llegar a la costa uno de ellos trató de satisfacer el deseo, que traía durante toda el trayecto, con él solo para dejar bien claro que el no será una cosa para ser manoseado, ni mucho menos degradado de esa forma e incluso que sabía defenderse, a pesar de la juventud de su apariencia. Aun cuando se gano unos golpes, la satisfacción de ver a uno de esos salvajes caer nadie se la quitaba.

Lo bajaron del barco y le colocaron una cadena en el cuello, mientras sus manos eran atadas a su espalda para tenerlo más controlado. Tres de los hombres que lo capturan bajaron con el para lo llevárselo a tierra adentro. Miró con el rabillo del ojo por ultima vez el mar sintiendo unas tremendas ganas de llorar al verse despojado de algo que tanto amada. Busco un poco de alivio para su corazón, recordando los sonidos de su gente, así sería menos dura el enfrentar su nueva realidad.

* * *

Athenea fue guiando al hombre hasta que salieron de la oscuridad. Para ese momento la diosa pudo observar en que parte de su templo cayó. No era muy lejos de la entrada, pero tampoco muy cerca de alguna salida. Era una zona del templo que muy pocas veces se atrevía ir, especialmente por la poca luz solar que llegaba y que era iluminada frecuentemente con grasa animal y aceites por aquellos creyentes que se adentraban a buscar algún favor al rey oscuro o solo para mostrar sus respeto al dios.

Esa parte de su templo fue construido como un agradecimiento hacia su tío por permitirle recorrer la Tierra con su bendición, y así como Hades tiene una zona especial en el santuario de Atenea. Poseidón y Zeus las tenían igualmente. Pero eso ahora no tenía porque preocuparla, tenía que buscar una razón por la que ese hombre apareció en ese lugar. ¿Acaso significaba algo y ella no sabía?, ¿Era una especie de mensaje para ella, por parte de su padre? o ¿tal vez era un regalo como otros más que le habían llegado en su vida inmortal?

Tal vez sus preguntas hubieran seguido si no fuera porque en un momento a otro dejo de sentir el agarre de la mano. Volteo la cabeza por encima del hombro, para ver a su acompañante detenerse mirando un punto especifico. Le siguió la vista para ver que hacia una de las paredes del templo. Estuvo por mencionar que no había nada de interés en ese sitio, cuando recordó, o más bien, observo por el rabillo del ojo una caja dorada. Se regaño mentalmente por olvidar, por un momento, a Polux y Castor trazados en un relieve dorado.

El hombre mirada con atención la caja dorada. Está posada en el altar son trece espacios a un lado de la pared. Sintiendo una extraña energia, lentamente se fue acercando a la caja dorada. Esta brillaba con mucha intensidad a cada paso de queda el hombre. Atenea intrigada por lo que veía se fue acercando por detrás. estado a solo unos pasos con su invitado, mira como este extiende la mano al dorado brillo, tocando acariciar los peculiares contornos.

-Espera- dice Atenea, acelerado el paso para tenerlo, sin embargo este ya tenía la mano sobre la caja. Un brillo cubrio la armadura y el hombre obligando a la diosa cubrise los ojos. Por otra parte, el hombre que se vio inmune al brillo de la caja pudo observar dos sombras en medio del resplandor.

"Hace mucho tiempo...que te e esperado, pequeño, hijo de hombre."- logra escuchar por parte de uno de ellos.

"acaso tu sabes ¿Quien soy?"

"no, no tengo idea quien eres" le vuelve a responder la primera sombra

"sin embargo odemos ayudarte en tu misión." fue el turno de la segunda sombra en hablar.

"¿misión?, ¿acaso tengo un propósito?"

"tienes una gran carga querido, pero para comenzar necesitar un nombre"

"Por lo tanto, Polux y yo, Castor te nombramos Erastís, no lo olvides, porque tu nombre tiene la clave"

* * *

Era la tercera vez que caía al suelo. Sus captores lo ignoraron, y nuevamente jalaron la cadena que traía del cuello. Reprimiendo el deseo de maldecir, especialmente porque no lo entenderían. Se obligó a no mostrar miedo, furia ni ira, contra las personas que lo capturó y lo traían a las secas tierras continentales para ser vendido o regalado. Eso solo mostraría para ellos una gran satisfacción. Se obligo a si mismo continuar, solo esperaría el momento adecuado para escapar, antes de ser a su paso, hasta que sus ojos enfocar una ciudad, no tan grande a las que se acostumbraba a visitar, e incluso muy diferente a cualquiera que pudiera observar. ¿que clase de cuidad era, si no tenía lonas para el mercado, o caminos mejor construidos? y ¿que esa esa enorme casa sobre la colina?

-bienvenido a tu nuevo "hogar" esclavo.

Continuara.

Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia. Además de que siempre me pareció algo curioso con respeto al personaje de Atenea mitológica y la Athena de Kurumada. Pues tomando en cuenta que ambas figuras son completamente diferentes. Primeramente Atenea sería el hombre adecuado para el personaje, sin embargo se suele poner en relación a la polis griega y no la deidad.

Pero bueno dejando de lado esto, que estoy segura que todo el mundo lo sabe. El culto de Atenea tiene sus orígenes en la cultura micénica, sin embargo la expansión y la homogenización de la cultura "griega" le dieron características conocidas. Esto es importante de considerar tomando en cuenta que la caída de la cultura Micenica, el lapso de la Edad Oscura a la Arcaica, pudo darle los atributos nuevos (la lanza, la egida, el casco y escudo)con el que se le suele observar. Estos elementos no tienen su origen en la zona occidental, sino en Oriente a causa de la migración de grupos nómadas o seminómadas. Además de que algunos de estos elementos no eran conocidos en Occidente sino en Oriente y pasando el mar mediterránea a la cultura egipcia.

Algo que me parece muy curioso es la similitud que tiene el panteón griego con el nórdico. (Me hace recordar un comentario que había hecho un profesor sobre el lazo que tiene Zeus y Odín, donde mencionada que ambos eran como primos lejanos)

Rey Oscuro= Hades.

Erastis: griego (google) Amante.


End file.
